Elimination
Elimination is the penalty of a contestant from a losing team being eliminated via voting from the contestants or the viewers. The process of voting will depend on the quantity of votes the member of the losing team has gotten, so if any particular contestant has the most votes, that contestant is eliminated from the show. Elimination from the contestants varies within writing while the viewer votes affect the result of who gets eliminated. Reasoning Throughout the history of object shows, a contestant would be eliminated due to their behavior or reception from the community/viewer, especially the following: * Rude behavior and no evidence of politeness. * Targeted as the contestant who failed his/her team during the contest. * Gains too much screen time or praise by his/her team. * Is considered bland or not very useful in the team. * Has a lack of lines, while not being bland, but overuses them and becomes annoying. There have been several times in which a character would be forced into the band wagon of elimination due to any particular "troll," or user telling others to vote for a particular character, regardless who they are. However, this case scenario has been rare, but the most notable example was Teardrop's elimination in BFDIA 4: Zeeky Boogy Doog. Recorded Votes Within object show history, the first record was recorded back in February 1st, 2010, when Flower got eliminated with only 4 votes in BFDI. However, as more episodes and objects shows were released, there were many new record breaking amount of votes being recorded, especially from BFB, and Inanimate Insanity II. The following table shows every recorded elimination of each contestant who has gotten over 500 votes since BFDI episode 24. Trivia * Match currently holds the highest record of elimination votes with 12,758. ** Loser is also the contestant in an object show to reach over ten-thousand, and reportedly over half of the votes of his team. * No object show besides BFB currently has any contestant being eliminated with 4,595 votes or more. * Puffball was the first contestant in an object show to reach over one thousand, specifically she reached 1455 elimination votes (dislikes) back on August 10, 2013. ** However, due to the hiatus of BFDI and the cancellation of BFDIA 6, her elimination was never shown. * Tennis Ball has the record lowest votes to be eliminated with 2 in BFDI episode Reveal Novum. * Flower was the first contestant to reach over 500 votes for elimination, but this can easily be changed if she gets eliminated in a future BFB episode. * Flower, Tissues, Cherry, Box, Leafy, and Roboty and Bracelety are the only contestants in the object show community to reach beyond 500 with an even number. ** However, Donut, Puffball, Yin-Yang, Trophy, Apple, Cheesy, Soap, Pencil and Liy were eliminated with a prime number of votes. *** Coincidentally, both Donut and Puffball were the only two contestants in BFDI and BFDIA to be eliminated with over 500 votes. **** This means that BFDIA was the first season of any object show to never have a contestant with the latter to eliminated with an even number of votes higher than 500. **** Firey Jr was the only contestant to have more than 500 votes to have exactly 10,000 votes. Category:Elimination Category:BFDI Category:Inanimate Insanity II